Kaiju Shifter’s
by Sos Dovah
Summary: There was allways something different about Kano, but it took the fall of his hometown to release his inner beast. Now finding himself alone in the world Kano must forge alliance’s to survive against unimaginable odds.
1. I

**Alright I've been on a roll with the stories I've been making so I'd figure I'd try this out. This story centers on a young man called Kano Dai, who is not a Titan Shifter rather he's a Kaiju Shifter whose Kaiju form is that of the Legendary Godzilla, but his build is more sleek while not lacking strength. Though he won't tower over all his opponents, instead he's only Fifteen meters in height and weighing twenty five hundred tons. He will have his Atomic Breath, but he won't use it inside the walls as he knows what happens when you mix nuclear radiation and people.** **Now as far as what he looks like he's got pale skin with charcoal gray hair, and his eyes start out as a green that changes to a burning orange after his first transformation. His build is a mix of Eren's and Reiner's. He normally wears a gray shirt with black pants and gray boots. As for his origins those will be explained here.**

 **845 Shiganshina District home of the Dai family**

Kano woke from a fitful rest after having a nightmare that had been bothering the child for several weeks. As he sat up he heard his mother enter his room and ask," Are you alright Kano? I heard you tossing and turning, you were saying something too but I couldn't hear you". At her question Kano said," I'm fine Mom, I didn't mean to make you worry", at his apology his mother wrapped Kano in a hug and kissed his forehead saying," You don't have to apologize sweetheart, maybe your father can help you when he comes home".

As she said this Kano smiled and his mother said," Let's go eat breakfast, I made your favorite! Cinnamon crescents!", at the mention of his favorite treat Kano shot from his bed and into the dining room. As he waited for his mother to help herself to some Kano asked," When do you think dad will come home?", his mother said," I'm not sure Kano, but he told me he would only be gone for a week this time". At her answer Kano nodded before eating his breakfast with gusto, enjoying his food while his mother smiled.

 **Six hours later**

Kano had decided to take a walk to pass the time until his father returned home. As he walked Kano was wondering where his friends were, but then he remembered that they had moved away to another city within the walls the year before. Though his thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom like that of thunder after a lightning bolt. As he looked towards the outer gate Kano saw a giant red hand grab the stone with enough force to crack it, but suddenly a giant head peered over the wall. The monster was skinless with exposed muscle and bone, unfortunately for Kano the Titan, as that was only way to describe this thing, kicked the wall with enough force to leave a massive hole in it. One large enough for Titans to pass through and begin slaughtering people, however Kano was hit on the head by a small fragment of the wall and blacked out. Not knowing what would follow would be the beginning of a great journey to stop the Titans.

 **Five minutes after the wall was breached**

Eren Jaeger was in shock after seeing the gigantic Titan kick a hole in the wall as Titans started pouring into Shiganshina. Though he realized his mother was in danger and started running towards his home with his adopted sister Mikasa following close behind him. As they ran they heard a bone chilling roar echo across the city, but paid it no mind and ran towards their home. When they arrived they found their mother pinned under some rubble with her left arm and head being free. As they tried to help her free a Titan started walking towards them only for a soldier to try freeing their mother. Though he failed the soldier noticed that the Titan had paused and was looking at something behind them.

As he turned around a saw a massive creature that stood on two legs and had a long tail, the monster had two arms that had claw tipped fingers. The creature had a box shaped head with a mouth full of sharp fangs, and the creature was covered in charcoal gray scales. Said monster suddenly let out a deafening roar of rage and charged the Titan, ripping into its flesh with its teeth and claws. After quite literally disarming the Titan the monster tore the Titans head clean off, and proceeded to crush its skull with his clawed foot.

After it roared in victory the creature turned to the four humans, seeing Mrs. Jaeger pinned under the rubble of her house. After taking a few small steps the creature stood over the group and reached out with a clawed hand and lifted the debris pinning Mrs Jaeger. After making sure she was alive the creature moved around them and made its way towards the nearest group of Titans.

When the creature was out of sight Eren ran to his mothers side and asked," Can you move Mom?! We need to get out of here!". At his cry the soldier grabbed Mrs Jaeger and put her over his shoulder and said," Eren, Mikasa follow me, I'll make sure you kids and your mother make it out of here". At his order the two children nodded before following the soldier towards Wall Maria.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Meanwhile the creature was moving towards the gate that connected Shiganshina with Wall Maria as a large number of Titans were following the humans that were being evacuated. As the Saurian walked onward he slew every Titan he came across, and saving as many humans as he could. Though it couldn't save everyone, but it decided to kill all the Titans that stood in its way.

After finding the gate that led into the interior of Wall Maria and spotted the humans guarding the gate. As soon as the humans spotted him they started lowering the gate, but they stopped when he turned his back to the gate and stood ready to fight any Titans that came at him. The soldiers realized that the giant reptile was here to help and started moving more civilians through the gate while the monster started killing every Titan that tried to attack the humans.

Though the Saurian noticed a new Titan making its way towards the gate, this Titan was covered in armored plates. As it walked towards the gate the monster turned to face it, letting out a roar that made the Titan pause and turn to face it. The Titan growled before charging the Saurian making the monster pause before stepping to the side, and tripping the Armored Titan with it's tail.

Though the Titan recovered quickly before throwing punches that made the Saurian flinch in pain before it lashed out with it's claws. The Saurian managed to catch it's claws in a gap between the armor on the Titans left arm, and managed to tear the limb off. Realizing that it couldn't beat the Saurian easily the Armored Titan decided to play dirty by splashing some of it's blood in the Saurians eyes. As the monster tried to wipe the blood away the Armored Titan started throwing punches with it's remaining arm while making sure to watch for the Saurians tail.

However the Armored Titan wasn't counting on the Saurian suddenly stopping in it's tracks. As the Titan went to investigate it heard a dull humming coming from the monster. The Armored Titan saw a blue glow making its way up the Saurians back, eventually reaching the back of the monsters head. After taking a breath the Saurian suddenly let loose a blast of blue flames that scorched the Armored Titans flesh, and melted some of it's armor. Once the beast let up it's assault the Armored Titan started to retreat, knowing that it would die if the battle went on any longer.

Though the Armored Titan expected the Saurian to follow it, when it looked back the Saurian was on it's knees breathing heavily. Though the Armored Titan decided to retreat considering that now the cannons could hurt it, but decided to give the Saurian a goodbye present. That being a roar that summoned every Titan within the walls to his location, and it took off running towards the hole that the Colossal Titan had created. After a few moments a group of Titans arrived and tried attacking the Saurian, only for it to completely ignore them. As their attacks hardly chipped it's scales, but suddenly a group of humans wearing some kind of belt flew towards the Saurian and killed the Titans. These humans were clad in the same uniform as the soldier from before, but they had a green cape that had a symbol consisting of two wings folded over each other on top of a shield.

One of the female humans walked towards the Saurians face, and let out a squeal of excitement before one of her companions said," Calm down Hanji that things dangerous". At his warning the now named Hanji said," This lizard is not reacting to us Levi. Hell I'd rather find out what makes it tick. Particularly since it took on dozens of Titans at once including that Armored Titan". At her answer the Saurian tilted it's head making Levi grab his swords while Hanji squealed louder than before making the Saurian narrow it's orange eyes.

What caught Hanji's attention was the intelligence in the orange eyes of the giant reptile, and she asked," Can you understand what I'm saying?". At her question the Saurian nodded it's head before crying out in pain and collapsing, a gout of steam erupting from it's neck. Upon seeing this Hanji went to the opening and found a young child that had charcoal gray hair, and was wearing a gray shirt and black pants. The sudden appearance of the child caught Hanji off guard and she shouted," Levi go get the commander! He'll want to see this!", at her words Levi nodded before making his way over to a blonde haired man and said," Hanji needs to show you something Commander Erwin. Apparently this lizard is stranger than we originally thought".

At his words the blonde now known as Erwin asked," What exactly caught her attention this time Levi?", at his question Levi said," I'm not entirely sure myself but apparently it warranted your attention". Though Hanji wasn't as patient as her companions and had carried the unconscious boy bridal style making Erwin ask," Where did you find this kid Hanji?", the only response the goggle clad woman gave him was a nudge towards the quickly decomposing Saurian corpse. Her answer confused Erwin considering how the woman usually acted around scientific discoveries, but recognized the boy and asked," Isn't he Ishiro's kid?", at his question Levi said," Yeah he looks kinda like Ishiro doesn't he Hanji?".

Surprisingly she didn't answer immediately and Levi said," Hanji you okay?", surprisingly Hanji shook her head making Erwin ask," What's wrong Captain?". Hanji then said," My squad found his mother... she didn't make it. Commander Erwin permission to take care of the kid?", at her question commander Erwin nodded before saying?" Alright everyone gather your gear and move back behind the wall. Hanji keep an eye on the kid, let me or Levi know when he wakes up alright?", Hanji nodded before using her ODM gear to move towards Wall Maria with Kano in tow. Not knowing what would follow after the fall of Shiganshina nor who else would have the strength to fight in the coming war.

 **Alright this is the start of the Kaiju Shifter's adventure. If you're curious as to how things will play out you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter.**


	2. II

**Okay in this chapter we get to see the aftermath of Kano's first transformation. Though he will make some new friends. Now to get some misconceptions out of the way Kano's father is part of the Scout Regiment and is good friends with Commander Erwin so that's why he recognized Kano in the previous chapter. Though when training comes around he won't receive any special privileges. Also when you read this location I'm saying that the refugee camp is within the confines of Wall Maria. NOT literally inside the wall.**

 **This is a sort of remaster of this chapter. And for those who are patiently waiting for a new chapter I'm currently working on chapter 4! It should be out by the end of the week!**

 **Refugee camp inside of Wall Maria**

Kano woke to a bright light and an unfamiliar ceiling over his head. As the boy stirred he heard a female voice say," Get Commander Erwin for me quickly!", at her shout Kano flinched and growled," Quiet down Mom I'm tired". His statement confused the woman before she shook him awake, making the boy open his eyes again. Only to see that the woman that woke him up was definitely not his mother, and like any sensible child he shouted," WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!".

His shout made the woman flinch before she said," Sorry my bad, my name's Hanji Zoe. What's yours?", her sudden question surprised Kano before he said," My names Kano Dai... nice to meet you". At his awkward introduction Hanji smiled warmly before saying," Nice to meet ya too Kano!", and stuck out her hand for a handshake which the young man accepted hesitantly.

However before Kano could ask any more questions a tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes entered the tent. At his entrance Hanji said," Commander Erwin! I'm glad you're here". Kano was immediately on his toes recognizing Erwin and saying," Uncle Erwin! Have you seen my Mom?", at his question Erwin looked at the floor making Kano realize what had happened. Kano started crying softly before he growled and said," What happened to her?".

At his question Erwin said," She was eaten by a Titan, I'm sorry Kano", at his apology the boy growled, but then Erwin saw something that caught his attention and asked," Kano what color are your eyes?". His sudden question made Kano say," Green obviously". At his answer Erwin said," Hanji let me see your mirror", at his request the brunette passed him a handheld mirror and what Kano saw made him even more confused. Somehow his eyes had changed from an emerald green to a burning orange.

Seeing his once green eyes now a burning orange Kano went to shout a curse only for Erwin to ask," Kano do you remember what happened yesterday?". At his question Kano said," I remember that near dinner time a giant Titan appeared near the outer gate and after that I think it broke the wal- Oh no, no no no. Don't tell that actually happened?!". His sudden panic made Hanji envelope the young man in a hug and she said," It happened Kano, for the moment we're in a refugee camp, but something else happened Kano".

At the mention of something else happening Kano tilted his head slightly and Erwin said," Sometime after the Colossal Titan breached the outer gate a giant reptile appeared in Shiganshina. The creature stood at around fifteen meters in height, stood on two legs, and had two arms with a tail that was as long as it was tall, but did not kill a single human. Instead it slaughtered every Titan it came across, and even managed to drive away the Armored Titan that had been making it's way towards the gate that led into the interior of Wall Maria. Had that Titan breached that wall we would have lost all the refugees that weren't able to board the barge in time. After driving the Armored Titan away by breathing a stream of flames at the Titan the creature collapsed as the Armored Titan escaped. Upon examination of the creature we found you Kano, you were inside the giant reptile".

At the mention of his being inside the monster Kano said," WHAT?! That can't be true, can it Uncle Erwin?", at his question Erwin said," I am not lying to you Kano. You know how I hate lying to people". At his reasoning Kano gulped nervously and said," So what am I supposed to do now? I've got no idea where my dad is, and my moms dead-", before he could continue ranting a voice called out," Commander Erwin, Captain Ishiro is here to see you!". At the mention of his father, Kano's mood seemed to brighten, and as the man entered the tent he saw his son and said," Kano, I'm so glad you're alive!", as he spoke he enveloped the boy in a hug.

Though when Ishiro pulled back he saw that Kano's eyes had changed and he asked," What happened to your eyes son?", at his question Kano said," I don't know Dad, they were like this when I woke up". At his answer his father turned to Erwin and asked," What about Mara, is she alright?", at this question Hanji shook her head saying," I'm sorry Ishiro she's gone. A Titan got her, but one of my men killed it".

At her explanation Ishiro went silent before saying," Were you able to recover the body?", at his question Hanji said," Yes, but there's not much left of her". Her answer made Ishiro pale in horror before he turned to Kano and said," I'm so sorry my son, I never thought that this would happen", at his cryptic statement he turned an ran from the tent. Unfortunately no one was able to stop him before he used his ODM gear to escape.

Kano was completely dumbfounded as to why his father would suddenly run away like that. However he suddenly fainted from the stress of losing everything he had ever known. When he fainted Hanji panicked shouting," KANO!", at her shout Erwin grabbed her shoulder and said," Let him rest Hanji, he needs some time to process what happened today". At his statement Hanji frowned before nodding sadly and saying," Where will he stay Commander? Ishiro was an only child whose parents died a few years ago, and Kano's mother was an orphan. He's got no one left to rely on Sir".

At her question Erwin said," I believe he would be better off if he was living with children his own age", at his response Hanji nodded before saying," Who would take him in?". At her new question Erwin said," I'm not sure Captain, I'm not sure", his answer made the woman worry about Kano's well being. Though Hanji knew that when Erwin made a decision it was set in stone and hoped that Kano would be alright.

 **Three weeks later**

Kano was tired of people giving him looks that were filled with pity and the like. Fortunately it seemed that he had made a few new friends in a boy called Eren and his sister Mikasa alongside another boy called Armin. Though Kano was currently living on the streets as the orphanage that he had been left at threw him out the week before because of how he acted. Kano was more of a loner since he was abandoned by his father after his mother was eaten by a Titan. Kano's want of solitude made the orphanage caretaker worry for the orange eyed boy.

Unfortunately for said caretaker the other children didn't like Kano one bit because of the rumors that had spread after the fall of Shiganshina. One in particular concerned a Scout Regiment Captain called Ishiro Dai abandoning his post after the fall once he learned of his wife's death. It didn't take long before Kano was being bullied by the other orphans for what was assumed to be a rumor.

None of them realizing the truth and not caring about how Kano felt. This trend continued until Kano had had enough and started a fight with his bullies, managing to actually hurt them even though once he threw the first punch the rest of the kids turned against him. After a few minutes Kano had somehow won the impromptu brawl, only for the man running the orphanage to kick him out.

Fortunately for the boy Kano ran into Eren and Mikasa a couple days later when the orange eyed boy had run into the pair as they had been getting groceries for their mother. Though Kano had been cautious when talking to them at first he had realized that Eren and Mikasa were people he could trust. After a few days getting to know them Eren invited Kano to stay with them making the orange eyed boy nervous at first.

Though his nervousness faded when they arrived at Eren and Mikasa's house and were greeted by Carla Jaeger. The older woman was using crutches to move around after she was rescued by the giant reptile during the fall of Shiganshina. Kano had said," Hello my name is Kano Dai", at his greeting Carla said," Nice to meet you Kano my name is Carla Jaeger, are you a friend of Eren's?".

At her question Kano nodded but Eren cut in saying," Yeah Mom, but Kano doesn't have a home". Upon hearing that Carla turned to the orange eyed boy and asked," Do you need somewhere to live Kano?", at her question he nodded sadly saying," I lost my parents during the Fall of Shiganshina, and I was kicked out of the orphanage last week for getting into a fight. So I'm on my own ma'am". Eren and Mikasa glanced at each other, shock apparent on their faces while Carla herself shed a few tears.

After taking a few moments to calm down Carla said," If you have nowhere else to go you can stay with us Kano", when he heard that Kano actually started to cry. Though the tears were tears of joy instead of anguish making Eren walk up to him and say," Why don't we get something to eat eh Kano?". At his suggestion Kano nodded, not paying the glare he felt Mikasa giving him any attention.

 **Alright I'm gonna end this one here. Though I'm considering adding more Kaiju to this story, and I'd like to hear what monsters you guys would like to see. Though if you want to see more Kaiju I would love if you guys could make the human personas of the Kaiju they turn into.**


	3. III

**I apologize for not updating in some time, but I've been focused on other projects. Now to answer the question of any additional Kaiju Shifters. That is a yes but you're gonna have to wait a little while for them to appear.** **Now as far as what happens in this chapter Kano will start training to control his transformed state, but he will also be training his normal body as well. Now I feel I should ask what character should I pair Kano with, but know I won't be pairing him with Mikasa as I'm gonna pair her with Eren.**

 **Six months after the fall of Shiganshina**

The young man had thought hard on Erwin's words before deciding to join up with the military to honor his mother's death. So after spending some time on his own Kano found himself a new home with the Yeagers he started doing daily exercises to increase his physical strength and stamina. When he wasn't exercising Kano was normally reading books on how to kill Titans, and when he wasn't doing anything else Kano was looking for a place that he could train his other form.

Unfortunately Kano had a hard time finding a suitable place to do so. That was until he had asked Eren and Mikasa about his problem. Though they were curious about what Kano was up to Mikasa didn't ask any questions, while Eren was simply giving him a curious expression. Though Kano kept quiet, while his eyes were glowing in anticipation.

Once he was sure that the pair were gone Kano set about trying to trigger his transformation. This process took almost half an hour until Kano finally grew mad enough to sink his teeth into the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. What followed was a flash of azure light and Kano was suddenly looking through eyes that let him see from a new height. When he looked down Kano saw that he was covered in charcoal scales and had four fingered hands tipped with bone white claws.

As he took in his appearance Kano noticed that his friends had indeed stayed and watched him transform. Though instead of seeing fear and hatred Kano only saw recognition and respect for some reason he couldn't recall. After thinking about it Kano remembered that he had apparently saved them and their mother from a Titan. Kano still saw some hurt in Mikasa's eyes that he guessed was placed towards him not telling them.

After realizing that they were spotted Eren and Mikasa stepped out from their hiding spot. Once they had Kano kneeled down as close to their level as his Saurian form would allow. Even then the two were only just past his bottom jaw, after taking a moment to gather their courage Eren said," We're sorry for lying to you Kano, but we were wondering why you were wanting to find a place like this".

Unfortunately Kano couldn't answer with words and decided to use one of his claws to carve his reply into the dirt. After watching him carve his answer into the earth Mikasa said,"'I was wanting to train in this form so that I could fight Titans better than my human form?'".

Kano nodded at her words before Eren asked," If you can understand us then why aren't you out there killing more Titans?". To answer his question Kano carved,' _I need to better understand how this form works before I start picking fights. From what I was told I managed to kill almost fifty Titans before I confronted the Armored Titan. But even then I was only fighting on instinct and not controlling my actions, rather attacking what I perceived a threat. I'd rather not paste my future comrades when I join the Scout Regiment_ '.

After reading what Kano had scratched into the dirt Eren looked at him and asked," Wait are you really joining the Scout Regiment?". At his question Kano simply nodded, though he noticed the glare Mikasa gave the emerald eyed boy when the Saurian nodded. Deciding to confront the grey eyed girl later Kano said,' _For the moment I'd like to see what I can do in this body. If you want to watch fine, **but** you must promise not to tell anyone about my ability_'.

At his statement Eren and Mikasa both gained a thoughtful expression before both nodded with Mikasa saying," We'll keep your secret Kano". Her answer made him grumble in appreciation, and the Saurian returned to his feet. Once he did Kano gestured for the pair to move away from his "writing", after they had Kano used his tail to sweep the loose dirt into the small trenches he had created.

After he was sure that his writing was obliterated Kano turned around and walked deeper into the forest. Kano did this wanting to find a proper place to test his flame breath, or whatever Hanji had called it, that he had used on the Armored Titan. Fortunately after walking for about twenty minutes Kano found a secluded clearing that had a cave large enough to fit him in this form inside.

Glancing behind him Kano saw Eren and Mikasa following him with confusion written on their faces. Said confusion faded when Kano took a deep breath, spikes glowing a familiar blue, before launching a stream of azure fire towards the far end of the cavern. Said flames scorched the earth black, while the meager moss burst into flames making both Eren and Mikasa jump in fright.

Though said fright turned to see when they realized that Kano could quite literally turn the tide against the Titans in humanity's favor. Kano on the other hand was feeling rather tired and lay on the ground. After a few seconds Kano emerged from the Saurians nape, and glanced towards Eren and Mikasa. Though he slid down his monster forms neck and walked towards Eren and Mikasa, an unreadable expression on his face.

After a moment he said," I am sorry for not saying anything, but I hope you can understand why I didn't". Eren and Mikasa glanced at each other before Eren said," We understand Kano, but next time if you wanna tell us something don't hesitate alright?". At his question Kano simply nodded as he yawned, before he said," Yeah I'll tell you guys next time something like this comes up".

Knowing that Kano was tired the trio started heading home for the night with Kano saying," If you guys want to come with me when I do this again I won't stop you guys". His statement made Eren and Mikasa nod quietly as they walked towards they're home.

 **Two months later**

Kano was growling in annoyance as Eren couldn't keep his mouth shut. Kano had spent some time training but the angry brunette brat had apparently slipped up in front of Carla. Obviously her first reaction was to attempt to calm Eren down. When that didn't work Carla resorted to having Mikasa track him down.

Now Kano was in the clearing he had been training in with the Yeager family minus Eren's father. After taking a breath Kano sank his teeth into the flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Once the azure light had faded Carla and her children stood face to face with the giant who had saved her life.

After a few long moments Kano growled softly before writing,' _I'm sorry for not telling the truth, but I was worried that I would be shunned. That or you would rat me out to the Military Police, who would torture me for information I don't have_ '. After reading his writing Carla said," I'm not gonna throw you to the wolves, but I expect to be told if anything goes wrong got it?", surprisingly Kano nodded.

After glancing around the Saurian decided to show her his special ability by aiming at a small boulder and releasing a stream of azure fire from his mouth. Upon letting the stream fall Kano turned back to Carla seeing her shocked expression before she fainted. Though Kano reacted quickly and caught her with a clawed hand and gently slid her to the ground, Eren and Mikasa helping.

When she awoke Kano was back in his human form, the carcass of his Saurian form decaying across the clearing. After a moment Kano said," If you don't want me around I understand, just say the word and I'll leave". Seeing how serious Kano was about this Carla cautiously said," I don't care about that Kano, you're a good friend to Eren and Mikasa. I can't beat the thought of separating you four", Kano calmly nodded before saying," That offer won't expire just so you know. That way if I fuck up you can move on without a guilty conscience".

At his statement Carla nodded before saying," I know you won't screw up Kano, you're too careful to make that kind of mistake". Seeing her confidence in his abilities Kano nodded in thanks before saying," Let's go home before it gets late". Glancing around Carla saw that it was nearly night and Eren and Mikasa were gone.

Kano said," Don't worry about Eren and Mikasa they went ahead because they were getting tired", not adding that he had almost had to knock Eren out so that he could talk to Carla alone. At his statement she nodded before saying," Well then let's go home", Kano grunting in agreement as he was more tired than he let on.

As they walked Carla asked," Did you always have this power Kano?", at her question the preteen shook his head saying," No, I only realized I had it _that_ day". Carla glanced at the orange eyed boy knowing what he meant by _that_ day and hummed in thought for a moment. Then she said," Well Kano I thank you for saving my life", at her statement Kano said," I don't remember what happened that day you know. For whatever ever reason I wasn't in control, I guess because I was knocked out prior to changing I was fighting on instinct".

Seeing that he was troubled Carla said," That doesn't matter, you still saved me from a horrible fate. For that you have my thanks". Kano nodded at her words as they walked back to their home. The rest of the way home Kano and Carla walked in silence enjoying the cool air as they walked.


	4. IV

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating this one in a LONG time, but I was focused on other projects. Mainly The Hidden King, and The King of Terrors Disciple. Regardless I wanted to say I'm so very sorry before we get into this chapter.**

 **This chapter will take place at the start of the Training Arc. That means a few years have passed and most importantly Kano has had more than enough time to master his Kaiju Form. That being said there are some abilities he has yet to aquire. Though I'm not giving him the Red Spiral Ray as thats OVERKILL. The strongest variation of his Atomic Breath is the original Spiral Ray, the blue one from Godzilla VS King Ghidorah. And for those who are wondering why his attitude has changed it comes down to a side effect of using his Kaiju form. Repeated transformations have shortened his temper, but in time he'll get his control back. Okay enough explaining let's get to what you came here for!**

 **Three years after the Fall of Shiganshina, military training camp**

Kano sighed softly as he stood at attention alongside the other recruits, wondering what their commander would be like. Thinking back about how the past five years had gone, and how much stronger he had gotten in both his forms. Though there was the mishap involving Eren's friend Armin Artlet discovering his secret, fortunately the blonde wasn't one to hate his friends. In fact Armin was rather intrigued by the transformation, and accompanied the orange eyed teen on his training days to study his alternate form.

However the orange eyed teen was drawn from his thoughts as a tall man walked up to him saying," What is your name soldier?", Kano sighed softly before saying," Kano Dai sir!". The older man narrowed his eyes before asking," You Ishiro Dai's boy?", the teen nodded saying," Yes sir. But I'm not a coward like him". As he spoke Kano felt his superiors anger towards him fade before he said," You'll have plenty of time to prove that, if you do then we'll talk about your father".

Kano was shocked, but he quickly schooled his expression as he heard some others begin calling him the son of a traitor making him frown before ignoring them entirely. Though Kano heard Eren growl angrily making the orange eyed teen roll his eyes thinking,' _As long as that moron keeps his mouth shut I won't have to beat him. If he mouths off though I'm liable to kill him, but that's if I get a chance before the MP's show up'_. Fortunately the sergeant heard Eren's growling and turned to face him saying," What about you? You sound like a mad dog, keep that up and I'll treat you like one".

The others snickered at Eren's expression as Mikasa frowned softly making the orange eyed teen smirk. The grey eyed girl glared at him as the soldier continued looking over the other recruits. Though a couple caught his attention, mainly Reiner Braun and his friend Bertolt Hoover along with a blonde girl called Annie Leonhardt that was a head shorter than himself. The girl had pale blue eyes that were colder than ice, and her attitude didn't really help things. However Kano noticed that she carried herself with an aloof air, and unconcerned expression.

A few other recruits were noteworthy such as Jean Keirchtstein, the tall dark haired teen from Trost, and a short haired teen called Connie Springer. There was also Krista, a short blonde girl and Ymir a taller brunette woman who was somewhat short tempered. Kano noticed that the remaining trainees were unremarkable at best, and resolved himself to focus on the path forward. However he noticed that the sergeants attention was now on a brown haired girl who was munching on a potato.

The orange eyed teen frowned as the sergeant glared darkly at her before barking," Recruit, what is your name?", the girl stopped eating before saying," My name is Sasha Braus sir!". The sergeant glowered at her before saying," Your first order is start running around the compound until you can't keep going", naturally she resisted at first before bowing her head and taking off. With that the sergeant turned to face the remaining recruits and shouted," The rest of you go get some rest. Training starts at first light tomorrow morning, dissmissed!".

Everyone saluted before dispersing to their quarters to put their personal effects away. All except for Kano, the orange eyed teen simply moved to towards the perimeter of the camp and looked up at the clouds overhead. He could still hear some people muttering insults about him to themselves, but as always he decided to ignore them. However he also noticed a few people were approaching him, not doing a very good job of hiding their hostility.

The orange eyed teen turned to face a group of five trainees, each one scowling at him, and sarcastically asked," Can I help you, or are you morons glaring at me for no reason?". At his question the tallest of them snarled," Yeah you can help us by leaving with the dropouts. We're not going to work with the son of a coward". Kano rolled his eyes again before saying," Yeah I'm not leaving. If you morons want me to leave you're gonna have to make me".

His retort naturally made them angry, but he shook his head saying," Its not worth trying to explain why I'm not like my bastard of a father. So just leave me alone, and I'll give you all the same courtesy". The teens only glared at him before the one that spoke said," We warned you!", before throwing a punch at him. However Kano blocked the punch easily, and threw one of his own that caught the teen in the jaw. The punch floored the teen as the others tried to surround the orange eyed teen before Eren shouted," WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MORONS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!".

Kano sighed in annoyance and growled," I have this under control Yeager, back off. Unless you feel like brawling that is", Eren scowled before one of the other recruits snarled," You deserve to die traitor!". Kano turned to face the one that spoke and snarled furiously," Call me that one more time and I'll rip out your tongue. I'm sorry that my dad decided to bolt when he did. I watched him leave the day after my home fell. And _I_ was blamed for his desertion by the Military Police. The reason I'm here now is to prove I'm not like that coward. If that's not enough for you then go fuck yourselves".

The orange eyed teen was panting softly as he finished ranting before pushing his way past the others who had gone silent. Even Eren was quiet as Kano shouldered past him saying quietly," Keep your temper under control. If my secret gets out the MP's will have me killed. And before they do I'll make sure you suffer". The green eyed teen glared at Kano as he continued walking towards the mess hall. However he was stopped by Mikasa who growled at him making him turn to face her and say," Keep Eren under control, or he'll get me killed by running his mouth".

Mikasa scowled but nodded at his statement and moved to calm Eren before he did something stupid. However Kano noticed that Reiner had started walking towards him. As he approached Kano caught a scent that he knew wasn't human, but at the same time it definitely was. Before he could find the source Reiner asked," You caused quite the scene there Kano. I'm surprised they let you off easy".

The orange eyed teen only snorted in amusement and said," All I did was give them something to think about. They're the morons picking a fight with me over my past". Reiner nodded saying," I guess that makes sense, why don't you come eat dinner with me and my friend Bertolt. I'd like to learn a little bit about you, and I'll gladly share some of my past". Kano shrugged saying," Fuck it, I don't really have anything better to do right now", as he spoke Kano began walking towards the mess hall with Reiner.

 **The next day**

Kano was surprised that a number of the initial recruits had decided to return to the outskirts of the city's within Wall Rose. The orange eyed teen counted at least a quarter of those who had come to join the military were gone. He also made note of the fact that several of those who had attempted to make him leave were gone as well. However Kano also noticed that his friends were keeping their distance from him, something he knew was his fault.

The orange eyed teen was aware that his temper had gotten progressively worse the more he used his transformation. It was yet another side effect of having the power to change into a fifteen meter tall fire breathing lizard. Kano shook his head to clear his mind as he heard the sergeant from yesterday say," This is a rudimentary version of the Omni Directional Movement gear that you will be outfitted with upon finishing your training here. If you cannot use this then you will be shipped back home".

The orange eyed teen noticed that several recruits had nervous expressions on their faces, but decided to patiently wait for his turn. An hour passed before his name was called and he approached the contraption, once he was strapped in Kano felt the winches begin to lift him into the air. Kano immediately focused on keeping his balance, but noticed that a few recruits were grinning smugly at him.

He felt his balance begin to slip before he let out a deep breath, as he did so he felt himself stabilize before he stopped. Opening his eyes Kano found himself completely still, a feat not even Mikasa had been able to pull off when she had been tested. The sergeant was wide eyed as he watched, while those who had been smugly grinning at him before found themselves gaping at him. After a few moments Kano was returned to the ground, and almost immediately the other recruits began bombarding him with questions.

However he shrugged them off and began walking towards the fringe of the congregation. However he noticed that Eren had taken his place, and almost immediately he fell over slamming his head into the ground. Kano winced in sympathy before walking back towards the green eyed teen. As he approached the sergeant asked," Do you want another turn Cadet Dai?", Kano shook his head saying," No sir, I just noticed an irregularity with Cadet Yeagers gear sir".

The sergeant paused when the orange eyed teen said that and moved to inspect Eren's gear. Almost immediately he growled," I'll have to talk with the equipment handlers about this. Good eye Cadet Dai, I believe you saved your fellow cadet some trouble". Kano nodded at the praise before removing his own harness and passing it to Eren saying," Try using mine, it should work".

Eren nodded before removing the defective harness and putting on Kano's. Almost immediately he was able to find his balance, though he was still a little shaky unlike Kano. Yet he did not fall like before, something that made him smile widely. Kano smirked as he quipped," At least we know it was just defective equipment, and not also a lack of balance".

Naturally Eren scowled at the jab making the orange eyed teen laugh saying," Y'know I was joking Eren. No need to raise your hackles". The other recruits chuckled softly before Kano said," C'mon Yeager we need to talk", as he spoke the orange eyed teen began walking away as Eren was released from the harness. Kano waited for a few moments as Eren caught up to him and asked," What exactly did you want to talk about?", the orange eyed teen sighed saying," I wanted to apologize for yesterday Eren. I'm on edge because of where we are, if my secret gets out you know the MP's will arrest me for treason. It really doesn't help that since I started training my other form my temper got worse".

Eren nodded saying," I get it, but next time tell me, Mikasa, or Armin if something's wrong". Kano chuckled saying," Very well then Eren, I'll try at the very least. Hopefully you get some proper equipment for the next session". The green eyed teen nodded at his statement before turning to walk away saying," Me too Kano, anyway I'm heading back to continue training. You want to tag along?". Kano nodded saying," Yeah, let's go!", as he moved to walk alongside his fellow trainee.

 **I'm gonna end this one here. I apologize again for not updating this story in such a long time. However I'm currently going to continue working on this fic alongside The King of Terrors Disciple. In regards to The Hidden King, I'm currently working on chapter 48, and it _should_ be out before the end of the month. **


	5. V

**Okay I'm back with another installment of Kaiju Shifters, this time around we get the rest of the training along with an unpleasant surprise. What that surprise is will be revealed, along with a new Kaiju Shifter. I'm not gonna waste any time and begin!**

 **Six months later, Wall Maria gate into Shiganshina**

It was a quiet night, the crickets and cicadas were chirping. The soldiers guarding the gate were quietly playing a game of poker as they waited for the morning sun to rise. However the insects stopped chirping as they felt the coming of a predator, but the soldiers continued to play unaware of the danger that was coming.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold light and a massive explosion erupted from the gate, creating a large hole in Wall Maria. Those guards that weren't killed in the explosion saw three pairs of blood red eyes glaring through the smoke. However those eyes were the least of their concern as a group of Abnormal Titans began making their way through the gate. The last thing that the soldiers heard was a roar that sounded like a demonic church bell ringing as they were devoured.

Fortunately one soldier managed to escape the carnage, but when he looked back he caught a flash of gold as it flew overhead towards Wall Rose. The soldier only continued running towards the nearest village. He hoped to find a horse so he could get back to the Wall before whatever monster broke through reached it.

 **Two days later, training camp inside Wall Rose**

Kano was curious about why the sergeant assembled everyone during the afternoon break in their training. When he noticed the horrified look on his face Kano realized that something bad must have happened. Once everyone was assembled he said," I have some troubling news, two nights ago Wall Maria was breached by an unknown creature. The report was given by the only survivor of the group that was watching the gate. Whatever did this apparently appeared to be making its way to Wall Rose".

Everyone was shocked by what the sergeant said, almost immediately several recruits began panicking as Kano sighed softly as he glanced towards his friends. Eren was scowling fiercely as Mikasa bore a more relaxed expression, however Kano could plainly see that she was nervous. When he glanced towards Reiner and Bertolt he noticed their expressions were similar to Mikasa's, but they were angry instead of concerned.

The sergeant shouted," CALM DOWN RECRUITS!", at his order those who had panicked stopped shouting as he continued," Now that I have your attention listen up. As of tomorrow your training regimen will be increased. That way should this creature attack we'll have enough men to stop it from tearing through Wall Rose. That's all, DISMISSED!". At his statement the recruits began walking away, most looking for a place to sit and process what they had been told.

Kano however wasn't trying to process the fact that Wall Maria had been breached, rather he was trying to figure out where the monster that destroyed the gate came from. However he was pulled from his thoughts by Eren grabbing his shoulder and snarling," I thought you were the only one. Did you know about this other monster?!". The orange eyed teen turned to face the angered Yeager and growled," Of course I didn't fucking know about this new monster. In all likelihood my bastard of a father created it, so when I find it I'll kill it".

Eren's scowl deepened, but Mikasa cut him off asking," What happens if you can't kill it?", Kano simply said," Well if I can't kill it, then I'll likely die. Simple as that". Mikasa nodded at his retort as Armin walked up asking," What are we gonna do now?", Eren growled angrily as Kano chuckled saying," We keep training to be the best soldiers we can be, after that well it's up to you. I'm still joining the Survey Corp's".

Before Eren could snap at the orange eyed teen Reiner walked up to the small group Bertolt and Annie standing behind him as he asked," Hey we're gonna train, you guys feel like joining us?". Kano nodded saying," Why not, it'll give me a chance to even the score with Icy eyes behind ya", as he spoke Annie growled softly making him laugh.

The orange eyed teen managed to stop his laughter as Annie rushed him suddenly, Kano immediately countering her charge by stepping to the side and sticking a foot out. However Annie wasn't fooled and stopped her charge throwing a hook that Kano blocked with some difficultly. The blonde managed to use his arm to throw him over her shoulder, but Kano moved with the attack, landing on his feet.

Kano threw a cross that caught Annie dead in the center of her chest, narrowly avoiding her breasts, and pushing her back several steps. The orange eyed teens eyes widened in shock as he realized what almost happened as Annie glared darkly at him, a small blush present on her face, before kicking him between his legs. Kano immediately roared in pain and fell to his knees, hands holding the sore area.

The other males present winced in sympathy as Mikasa chuckled quietly while Annie blushed softly saying," Be more careful next time flame eyes. Otherwise it'll be worse". Kano nodded weakly saying," Yes ma'am", his reply made her smile softly before she said," C'mon I'll do you a solid and help you to your bunk. But you'll owe me". Kano chuckled again as he said," I appreciate the offer but it's not necessary. I was kidding about it hurting _that_ bad, but I'll admit it stung", as he spoke Kano gently shrugged off Annie and stood up with no difficulty and laughed at his friends expressions.

Reiner started laughing with him after a few moments, and not long after that the others were laughing save for Annie who was glaring at him again. Kano only smiled as he and his friends continued towards the training area. The orange eyed teen was prepared to give his all to protect humanity and he knew his comrades felt the same.

 **Six months later, end of training, Trost Military Base**

Kano sighed as the recruits were assembled in the main courtyard of the castle in Trost. However he noticed that several higher ups were present as well, likely wanting to inspect the recruits. After several moments the captain who had been overseeing their training stepped forward and said," Congratulations, those of you that remain have completed your training and now comes the next step in your journey. You can choose between three regiments, the Garrison Regiment, the Military Police, and finally the Scout Regiment".

Kano huffed in annoyance as he tuned out the captain and focused his attention on the other recruits. He noticed that his peers were all wearing small smiles, but he also felt a quiet anger from Reiner and Bertolt. However he was pulled from his thoughts as the captain said," Now it's time to name the top ten of your group, at number one is Kano Dai".

The orange eyed teen eyes widened in shock as he slowly made his way up to the stage. He could hear some of his peers jeering quietly and decided to stay silent as he walked. However when he was at the foot of the small stage he heard a voice shout," WHY IS THE TRAITORS BRAT NUMBER ONE?! THAT ISN'T RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN NUMBER ONE! NOT THIS MONGREL!".

Kano sighed heavily as he glanced over his shoulder to face his biggest detractor, but like most of the others he hadn't really bothered to learn his name. However he recognized that this person seemed to think that he ruled the world as he was rather foolishly entitled. The captain seemed to know this recruit as he said," Recruit Lee, Cadet Dai trained harder than his peers. Hell if I'm being honest Cadet Dai reminds me of Captain Levi from the Survey Corps. At least in terms of work ethic and skill with the ODM gear".

Recruit Lee snarled furiously shouting," I DON'T BELIEVE THAT LIE! HE WAS HARDLY TRYING WHEN WE WERE TRAINING!". Kano sighed before saying," Well unlike you I trained for a few years _before_ I joined the military. So just do us all a favor and shut up already". Lee snarled again before he rushed Kano and tried to throw a punch. Kano only huffed in annoyance as he dodged the punch effortlessly and countered by grabbing his other arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Lee was thrown to the ground, his left arm at an unnatural angle as he writhed in the dirt screaming.

The orange eyed teen growled before continuing on his path, deliberately stepping on Lee's body before coming to a stop in front of the captain. The captain paused for a moment before continuing, but Kano decided to tune him out again. However he noticed that his friends had all managed to make it in the top marks, but he also noticed that several recruits were glaring dangerously at him.

Kano kept his gaze pointed forwards as the captain said," Now tomorrow morning all of you will be watching the Wall. After that you will choose what Regiment you will join, dismissed!". The orange eyed teen sighed as he began walking towards the cafeteria to get something to eat. However he noticed that the sergeant who had been in charge of the group waving him over.

Kano sighed softly before walking over to the sergeant and asked," You wanted to speak with me sergeant?", the sergeant nodded saying," I did, and call me Keith. Your old man was a bastard, but one thing he got right was you. Maybe that's why I was made your godfather, but I don't know". The orange eyed teen narrowed his eyes asking," So what did you want to tell me?", Keith sighed before saying," Your father was experimenting with something he called Kaiju dna, he didn't tell me everything. But what he did tell me was that you were his primary subject".

The orange eyed teen grimaced as Keith continued," That's not everything though, apparently he had a few other test subjects. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you're the dinosaur that showed up _that_ day". Kano whirled around and grabbed the older man by the throat, slamming him into the wall behind him. The flame eyed teen snarled furiously growling," Where did you get that information?!", Keith paled as he wheezed," From Commander Erwin, he wanted me to keep an eye on you for him while you were training".

Kano let out a growling sigh and let go of Keith, the older man falling to his knees trying to get his breath back. The man took a few moments to regain his composure before standing up and saying," Why did you do that?", Kano growled softly saying," Think about it, if the Military Police figure out that I can transform into a fifteen meter tall fire breathing reptile. What do you think they'll do?".

Keith paused before saying," They'd try to interrogate you for information you don't have. When that fails they would have you executed". The orange eyed teen nodded saying," Exactly, I've been rather jumpy because I know that is what would likely happen. So I'd rather not die before I can help wipe out the Titans".

Keith's eyes widened as he asked," Can you even do that?!", Kano smirked saying," In the time before I joined the military I was training _both_ of my bodies. Plus if you remember the reports I managed to take out fifty Titans _before_ I fought of the Armored Titan. So I'm very confident that I can do that easily, what has me concerned is this new monster". Keith nodded before asking," What will you do if you find it?". Kano chuckled saying," I'll kill it or die trying".

 **The next day, Wall Maria**

Kano sighed as he looked out over the plains that lay below the Wall, thinking back to his conversation from the night before with his godfather. However he was drawn from his thoughts as Eren walked up asking," You okay Kano? You'be been standing there for ten minutes". The orange eyed teen shook his head saying," Yeah I'm fine, I've just been feeling tense. Feels like somethings going to happen, but I don't know what".

Eren nodded saying," I get it, but hey we made it this far. I don't think we have much to worry about". Kano chuckled softly as Connie walked up saying," What are you two talking about?", the orange eyed teen sighed saying," Nothing really, I've just been admiring the scenery". The short haired teen nodded as Kano chuckled again, but he stopped suddenly and shouted," EVERYONE TAKE COVER!".

At his shout the others jumped down and back save for Eren who shouted back," WHATS GOING ON?!", Kano only said," It's back!". Suddenly there was a flash of bronze lighting and the Colossal Titan was standing before the two teens. Kano could feel the Wall shake as the Titan kicked a hole in it before Eren suddenly shot forward. Kano roared," EREN GET BACK HERE!", his friend didn't listen, but the orange eyed teen had to jump back as the Colossal Titan swung its arm and destroyed the cannons that were above the gate.

Kano snarled furiously before returning to the top in time to see the Titan vanish in a massive cloud of steam. However he was already moving towards the edge as Eren climbed over and said," I didn't kill it, but it's like last time", Kano snarled saying," That doesn't matter, it created a hole like last time. That means Titans are gonna start pouring in soon. _I'm_ not letting that happen again".

Eren paused asking," Are you sure? You know what's gonna happen if you do this-", Kano growled cutting him off and said," I don't have another choice". As he spoke Kano walked towards the edge and said," Warn the others I'll buy you time", when he finished speaking the orange eyed teen jumped off the Wall and began falling. Right before he hit the ground Kano bit his hand and with a flash of blue light he stood in his Saurian form and growled angrily as the first Titan approached him.

 **I'm gonna end this one here, but next time the siege of Trost begins. There will be more Kaiju too. Two to be exact, but they're not as famous as some of their brethren. However of these two one got a movie back in the fifties and the other appeared alongside Toho's take of Frankenstein's monster.**


End file.
